


The Little Comforts of Life

by SpaceBabyKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, Keitor Secret Santa 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith & Lotor both work the Blades after Lotor redeemed himself when he was saved.Lotor finds it in himself to pleasure Keith with the little things, such as sex after pain.





	The Little Comforts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took me forever, but this is for actuallylotor! I am so glad I got to complete it. I wanted it to be more than this, but health reasons call for the inability to form words. 
> 
> Hope you like it, everyone!

Lotor made way to the medical bay with haste, breathing shakily. His steps were long and rushed, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he got to the medical bay.

Keith was hurt. That was all that mattered to him. Keith was injured and he wanted to do something to help him. He hated it when the person he loved was injured, and he felt that it was all his fault considering he hadn't been on the mission with Keith. He should have gone, he knew it, but there was nothing he could do. He had to stay back to help with some of the cruisers that had been damaged in the last fight against the Galra.

"Keith!" Lotor let out the moment he saw him laying down. He was quick to move to his side, glaring towards Kolivan immediately. "What happened to him?"

"He got caught in a crossfire, but he will be fine. He went through the healing pod and has been resting ever since."

"He's right, Lotor. I'm perfectly fine..." Slowly sitting up, Keith ran his fingers through his hair. His braid had been undone, hair falling down past his shoulders. He had been growing it out and Lotor had thought it was the best thing he had seen. "I really don't want you worrying about me whenever I go on missions without you. Okay?"

Lotor took in a deep breath and then let it out, slowly wrapping his arms around Keith. "I... Only want you to be in top shape, Keith, and never hurt by anyone. I know you are capable of handling yourself, but I also cannot help but worry for you. You tend to act on whims on occasion, and sometimes you are not the stealthiest person around..." He trailed off for a moment, a smirk forming on his face.

"Lotor!" Keith punched him in the arm, causing Lotor to laugh as he rubbed it gently. "Stop talking about that, okay? Kolivan reminds me every day!"

"As well as your mother,"

Keith was flushed, rubbing his side slowly. "Never again am I allowing you to pick and chose where we have our most intimate moments."

Lotor ran his fingers through Keith's hair slowly. "Are they done with you here? Have you been healed properly?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're done with me here. Do you want to kidnap me now?"

Lotor didn't answer. Instead, he gently picked up the male and carried him out of the room. He knew he was getting a glare from Krolia and Kolivan, but there was nothing he could do about that. Keith was his, and he proved that the day they married each other. Being given a second chance meant the whole world to him, and he was grateful that he got the chance to take it to the extreme with Keith and that Krolia was accepting of it. There was nothing anyone could do to stop who they were together.

Lotor set Keith down when they were at their room, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He cupped Keith's cheek gently, once again threading his fingers through his long hair.

"Lotor..." Keith let out gently, wrapping his arms around his neck slowly. "At least get through the door first before kissing me, hm?"

"Why would I do that when I wish to kiss you anywhere I want to? Ever since..."

Keith cupped his cheeks. "Hey. Don't talk about it, okay? The past is in the past. What happened back there, when you were trying to prove yourself because of her, was a long time ago. Everything is okay now, and you have proven yourself worth by joining the Blades. Look at me."

Lotor gazed towards Keith, rubbing his sides slowly. "It's hard to look at you when I still feel awful about the whole situation, Keith."

Keith shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead when he pulled him down, smiling towards the taller male. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. What you did was unfavorable, but it was _years_  ago like I said. We're married now, and we are both helping the Blades of Marmora defeat the rest of the bastards out there who think peace and prosperity mean nothing."

Lotor let out a gentle chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Are you up to a little celebration for your successful mission despite having been injured in the process?"

"Oh? Is that a proposal for something more intimate tonight?" Keith questioned, head tilting to the side. "I need a shower right about now. How about you join me?"

"Is that you picking where we share our most intimate moments together? Everyone goes into the showers at different times. Are you sure about this?"

Keith let out a gentle chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be sure? Come on. Grab our stuff for the showers and let's get going."

"Someone's feeling adventurous," Lotor chuckled. "I like my adventurous little blade."

"And he loves you, too."

The walk to the bathroom was quiet, Lotor trailing behind slightly, but did not enter the dressing until shortly after Keith was inside. Keith was stripping when Lotor walked in, huffing at him before sticking his tongue out. He then walked away from him when he was fully stripped.

Keith entered the bathroom quietly after having stripped in the dressing room. Lotor followed closely behind, eyeing the smaller male with a look of satisfaction on his face. He was quite pleased that they were even doing such a thing together, especially considering how nervous Keith was when it came to sex in a public area, especially when superiors, higher ranks, could walk in any minute and hear anything they do together.

Keith remembered the scolding he had from Kolivan, Lotor looking smug beside him with crossed arms as he eyed Kolivan, while Keith was hunched over and fuming, angry that they had even gotten caught, to begin with. The base was not a place for copious amounts of sex, and Keith did take his job on the base very seriously, but Lotor brought the worst out of him sometimes, sides that he could not even begin to control.

The moment Keith entered the shower and began turning on the water, Lotor was in right behind him, door shut and his arms wrapped securely around the male. His lips were all over the skin on his neck, biting and nipping at it, causing Keith to moan as he tilted his head into the kisses and shivered at the touch of his fingers ghosting up his sides.

"Lotor..." Keith moaned, resting his head back against his chest. He could feel his body heating up, noting that Lotor was becoming heated as well. "You're hard already?"

"Of course..." Lotor whispered into his ear, moving his fingers down to slide them against the male's entrance. It was an easy push in, noting that the other was still somewhat lose from the morning. "Were you relaxed on your mission after what I did to you this morning?"

"Mm, yes..." Keith nodded his head, closing his eyes. "I was really relaxed... The mission went off without a hitch..."

Lotor ran his fingers against the male's side. "Are you still in pain?"

Keith shook his head. "I'm definitely not in pain. I feel amazing, even." He purred, pressing against his fingers gently, a small moan emitting from his lips. He felt Lotor pull his fingers out slowly, deciding to replace it with something much bigger instead. "Eager, are we?"

"Mm, somewhat," Lotor whispered, sliding his cock in between his cheeks slowly, pressing Keith forward slightly to where he was bending forward a little bit. "I just cannot wait to be inside of you again. I never can." His voice was a gentle whisper, a big smile on his face when he saw Keith gazing back.

Keith gasped when Lotor began to slide his cock slowly inside of his body, pressing his hands quickly to the wall in front of him to keep himself well positioned and from falling. He hung his head the more he pushed in, soft moans and whines escaping before he bit on his bottom lip to stop the noises from escaping too much. He knew his voice would carry through the room if he got louder, and he wouldn't want to be in the midst of moaning when someone else enters the showers.

Lotor was slow at first, hands grasped at his hips as his eyes gazed down toward the little blade. When Keith helped him get this second chance by saving his life and letting him join the blades, he knew that he was perfect. He had begun to grow his hair out shortly after what happened to Earth, and he had become more accepting of Lotor when he saw how serious he was on protecting humans instead of the galra. Noble sacrifices had been made, but he was glad he had been given a second chance, despite what he had done at first due to the quintessence field's influence. That he eventually fixed.

"Lotor..." Keith moaned, head titled back when Lotor began to move faster deep inside of his body. "Feels good..." He growled out, moving his hand down to tug at his own cock to gain his own pleasure.

Lotor took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Keith's torso, pressing his body closer to his as he fucked into him. He slid his fingers against Keith's lips, then pressed his hand to his mouth as he sped up the pace and increased the roughness of his thrusts, but heard someone coming in and entering a stall nearby. No more moans, just the sex. Keith was trying to hold back his moans the more the other increased anything, panting softly against his hand as he moved his hips slightly to embrace the pleasure. He wanted to scream and cry for him instead of just standing there, taking it well.

But he did just that, still moving his hips for added pleasure, tears forming in his eyes when Lotor became rough with his body and replaced Keith's hand with his own. Keith could feel the buildup of a release coming any moment, but he couldn't warn Lotor aside from tightening up on him. He did just that, gasping against his hand once more before releasing onto the wall right in front of him, some on Lotor's hand but was easily wiped away by the hot water beating against their skin. Lotor came shortly after Keith, breathing shakily into his ear as he rode out his orgasm until he was finally pulling out.

"Amazing, little blade..." Lotor whispered into his ear, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Let me wash you and I up, hm?"

Keith nodded in agreement, feeling tired, not wanting to move much while they were pressed together like this.

 

* * *

 

Missions typically were dangerous, Lotor and Keith knew that, but as of late they have mellowed out and were more so rescue missions or replenishing stock missions to their local allies. Keith had become a proper defender, rarely ever getting into the heat of the battle unless they truly needed someone to. Lotor never saw himself the type to help others truly through giving them supplies and lending them a helping hand, but when he met Keith he changed entirely and became a whole different person the entire universe had seen. He was nothing like his father.

Handing out meals to the local aliens, Lotor was stationed right beside Keith, sometimes smiling towards him and sometimes nudging him. They both wore their blades armor, Lotor quite larger than Keith in size and in height as well. Many went to Keith instead despite it having been quite some time since Lotor redeemed himself, and every time Lotor went on these missions he was left feeling dreadful always afterward and needed the comfort of Keith to keep him steady.

Keith noticed the mood change when someone snatched the food from his hands, and Keith decided to intervene.

"Hey. I know he might have been a bad person years ago, but that was years ago. Please let it be. We are giving you food and supplies to ensure your safety, not for you to mistreat the galra and former royalty," Keith was eyeing the little alien, his eyes gleaming with anger. Lotor couldn't feel any prouder. "Thank you for listening."

The alien quickly scurried off, causing the two of them to chuckle before they continued with handing out supplies and food. Once they were done, Lotor grabbed Keith's hand and led him to one of the tents for them to sit down and relax in. He leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the cloth, trying not to think about the mistreatment too much. He could have handled himself but had learned not to over the years because it only makes things worse due to his temperamental nature. Keith was no better, but he was still somewhat calmer than Lotor and could handle situations more maturely than he ever could.

"I felt like a disgrace to my father," Lotor mumbled. "From the time I was born to the ending of his life. I felt like a disgrace and decided to go against him to show him that he was right all along and I did not want to go along with whatever he was doing. My true intentions for colony had been pure at first, but then I found myself becoming power hungry myself and wanted to cause something... horrific. In the end, I felt even more like my father than I wanted to, and I honestly wish I could take it all back and go back to redo it."

"I know..." Keith mumbled, sipping at his hot beverage slowly. "We all wish we could back to a certain point in our lives and redo it all over again, but in the end we know we can't and that we just have to suffer through what we are living with, and the guilt may never go away..." He sighed and glanced off to the side. "Lotor, what you did was wrong, but you are making it up to everyone. You still saved so many lies, and in the end, Allura did forgive you, she did. We just have to move on and forget."

"But I killed a small portion of her people. I tricked her into thinking that I was doing something better for Voltron when I was only doing it for myself, and at the same time I had fallen deeply in love with you and thought neither of you would have forgiven me, but I was mistaken..." Lotor gently grabbed Keith's hand and smiled to the male. "Keith, I do wish for you to know that you forgiving me as caused a new hope in my life."

When Lotor stood, Keith as confused. He let go of his hand as he watched him move over to his bag he had brought. "You okay, Lotor? And, of course, I forgave you. It took a while, but I eventually did because I knew you would love me and only me. You wouldn't leave me for anyone... What are you doing?"

Lotor turned around to face Keith with a small box. He then moved in front of him, only to get down on one knee. "I know it is somewhat unorthodox for me to be doing this right now, especially considering you won't be able to wear it until we get back to base, but Keith... I felt that this would be the right time to finally share my emotions with you and tell you that all that you have done for me has meant a great deal. Keith, I truly do want to spend the rest of our lives together, and I want nothing more than to feel appreciated by you until the beginning of our end together." He opened up the box quietly to show a beautiful, big ring. "I think about you night and day, especially when we are on a mission and I cannot reach you or touch you. I want you to be my number one and my only one, as you have been for the past few years now. I knew you were never ready for commitment, but now I feel that you are. We both are. Keith Kogane, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The earth customs Lotor found weird, but this was no different from some customs he knows of, including his. Getting the chance to marry Keith would mean the world to Lotor, and he wanted Keith to know this. By the look in Keith's eyes and how he was speechless, Lotor knew he had struck a nerve with this one.

"Yes. I will marry you, Lotor, oh my fucking god-" Keith immediately wrapped his arms around Lotor, pressing his face against the top of his head, eyes sliding shut as he snuggled into him. He then pulled away to gently grab the box, staring at it quietly. "You better get down on one knee again when you're putting this on me later, asshole. You should have done it at the base."

"It could not wait..." Lotor smiled, gazing lovingly toward Keith.

"Whatever," Keith smiled as he ruffled up his hair.

  
The news spread quite easily throughout the base of their engagement when Lotor redid the proposal except skipped all the sweet words. The word got out to his friends back home, and quite frankly Keith was pleased to know that everyone knew that they were going to get married. Of course, Lotor got more out of it than anyone else, and a night of pleasure that he would most likely not forget.

Keith felt... Good. The fact that he was going to be married to the most amazing man in the universe, at least in his eyes, felt nice. He knew others might disagree with him, but he was happy and he was not willing to let anyone else ruin his chance at happiness. He knew that him and Lotor being together would cause the former paladins to also yell at him, but he could care less what they think. They were his friends, but they were not going to make the decisions for him.

Thinking to himself, Keith sat at the edge of their shared bed, gazing down towards his ring. It was beautiful, and he truly did hope he would get the chance to wear it more. Perhaps he could settle down here and there back on earth and relax for once instead of always going out of his way. While he would never give up the chance to fight for what was right and give back to others, he did want to relax at some point.

Keith blinked when he felt long arms wrap around his body, chuckling when he felt Lotor nuzzling into his neck.

"Come back to bed,"

"Is that an order?" Keith raised a brow, gazing towards the male.

Ah, nothing else mattered when he was with him. On a mission, together and resting at the base, or anywhere else in the galaxy. All that mattered was that they were together.

"Yes. It is," Lotor gently whispered into his ear. "Come back to bed."

"Mm, someone sounds heated." Keith gasped and started laughing when he was brought down with the male, pressing kisses to his cheeks. "Fine, fine! I'll come back to bed!"

They were happy. That's all that mattered.


End file.
